Le Monstre du Cirque
by Lady Azuha
Summary: Des cris. D'agonie, de peur, de colère. Les seuls sons qui remplirent l'air à ce moment bien précis dans le temps. Que se passait-il ? Que pouvaient-ils bien lui faire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait été séparée de son partenaire, de son ami. (IA x Yuuma, T pour langage et quelques trucs insinués. Violence à venir, classé horreur au cas.)


Des cris. D'agonie, de peur, de colère. Les seuls sons qui remplirent l'air à ce moment bien précis dans le temps. Que se passait-il ? Que pouvaient-ils bien lui faire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait été séparée de son partenaire, de son ami. Elle était inquiète, mais ceux qui lui rôdaient autour ne le voyaient pas; elle n'était rien à leurs yeux et c'était bien ce qu'elle serait pour le reste de ses misérables jours. Mais les cris continuèrent de résonner dans l'immense chapiteau, s'éteignant peu à peu, comme si la voix s'éloignait. Puis, plus rien, la voix se tut soudainement, trop soudainement. La panique l'envahit, elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle espérait tant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait qui venait de se passer. Pourtant, ainsi prisonnière derrière d'épais rideaux de velours noir, dans une cage qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû occuper, elle ne pouvait rien voir, rien comprendre.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal ! » rugit-elle, effrayée, au travers du tissu.

Mais personne ne pouvait comprendre. Personne ne comprendra jamais. Ces cris désespérés qu'elle leur adressaient, ces appels à l'aide; rien de ce qu'elle tentait de leur communiquer ne leur parvenait. Ils ne comprenaient pas la peur qu'elle vivait. Pourtant, lui n'était pas comme elle, il était comme eux, et il l'avait comprise. Alors qu'eux s'amusaient à la frapper, à l'obliger de faire des choses pour assouvir leurs désirs, lui avait appris à la connaître, l'avait « domptée » pour ainsi dire. Il lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas tous les êtres comme eux qui étaient affublés d'une telle personnalité aussi repoussante et d'intentions si perverses et malsaines. Lui l'avait tout de suite approchée, avait posé une main douce sur son visage et caressé avec tendresse la peau de sa joue; les autres l'avaient immédiatement fait reculer, refusé de la comprendre et battue à coup de fouet, obligée de faires certaines choses qu'elle n'eut jamais voulu faire.

Il l'avait aimée; ce jeune homme avait réussi à dompter le monstre.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de cruauté !? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit, seulement quelques temps auparavant.

_« Je dois partir, ma belle, et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, alors ne m'attends pas. »_

Il n'avait pas voulu lui en dire plus, peu importe combien elle l'implorait de lui révéler les raisons derrière son départ. Ses yeux orangés brillaient d'une lueur qui lui était beaucoup trop familière; une lueur de frayeur, d'inquiétude. À ce moment, alors qu'ils étaient seuls pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait doucement posé une main sur sa joue, son regard inquiet analysant le sien. Comment pouvait-il lui faire une telle chose ? Comment pouvait-il la laisser ainsi, l'abandonner aux mains de ses ravisseurs ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui le motivait à faire une chose pareille, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour autant. Elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse; il lui avait rendu son baiser avec toute la douceur et l'amour qu'il pouvait bien lui offrir. Leurs caresses se firent osées, leurs baisers plus passionnés; quelques temps d'amour qui ne parurent durer qu'une éternité. Lovée contre son corps, elle s'était endormie, avec le souvenir de trois mots qu'on soufflait à son oreille;

_« Je t'aime. »_

Au petit matin, tout avait changé. La nuit qu'elle avait passée avec lui n'avait été que le calme avant l'orage; un orage des plus puissants qui bouleversa le cours de leur vie. Il était finalement temps pour le jeune homme de partir, de quitter sa bien-aimée que les gens ne considéraient qu'un monstre. Ce matin-là, il l'avait éveillée en passant une main dans ses mèches blondes, si pâles qu'elles semblaient blanches comme neige. Il avait murmuré quelques mots à son oreille, des mots qui la réveillèrent de suite, des mots qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais entendre.

_« Je dois partir, maintenant. »_

Des yeux bleus croisèrent ceux du jeune homme, un regard perçant qui scintillait de terreur. Des larmes cristallines se formaient au bord des paupières lourdes d'un sommeil qui ne venait que tout juste de prendre fin. Comme si elle l'implorait de ne pas la quitter.

« Je t'en prie… Ne me laisse pas… » avait-elle chuchoté.

Il ne lui avait adressé qu'un faible sourire, des larmes visibles dans ses yeux au même titre qu'elles paraissaient dans les siens. Il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas partir, qu'il voulait rester auprès de cette fille que personne n'aimait. Que lui aimait plus que tout au monde. Mais c'était un rêve impossible, une illusion qui ne serait jamais réalité. Il n'avait plus sa place ici, il devait s'en aller. Pas un mot de plus ne fut échangé, on vint chercher le jeune homme et on l'emmena ailleurs dans le grand chapiteau où les bêtes étaient gardées, là où elle était gardée dans cette cage qui n'était pas sienne à occuper. Elle avait entendu ses cris, avait imploré à ce qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal. On ne lui donna pas de réponse, et lorsque les cris de cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien s'éteignirent si soudainement… la panique, la peur et la colère l'envahirent.

« YUUMA ! »

Sa voix fit écho dans tout le chapiteau, et même plus loin encore, comme un rugissement digne du plus grand des lions que le monde fut donné de voir. Un son reflétant toute la peine, la colère, l'inquiétude, la terreur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. Qu'avaient-ils fait à Yuuma ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Était-ce un acte, une mise en scène pour lui faire croire qu'il avait disparu ? Se pouvait-il qu'il était… mort ? La jeune fille aux yeux bleus n'aurait jamais pu répondre à toutes ses questions, car elle-même doutait de toutes celles-ci. Elle n'était même pas certaine de quoi penser, car ces humains étaient si imprévisibles qu'ils seraient prêts à tout pour la tourmenter. Ils savaient qu'elle aimait Yuuma, et que lui l'aimait en retour… peut-être que c'était pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose ? Elle refusait d'y croire. Elle voulait que Yuuma soit vivant, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils l'aient tué. Et elle était prête à tout faire pour s'assurer qu'il était sain et sauf.

. . .

Le temps qui passe. C'est bien normal ! Pourtant, on dirait qu'il en met du temps. C'est étrange de dire que le temps met du temps à passer. Mais il faut bien le croire. Elle-même le disait, alors qu'elle se tenait debout derrière se rideau noir qui la cache, elle et son nouveau partenaire. La nervosité menaçait de la faire crouler sous son poids. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si seule, même si elle ne l'était pas ?

Elle entend leurs cris, des cris haineux, des cris qui ne pourraient que lui glacer le sang. Elle a l'impression d'être pétrifiée. Mais elle n'a rien à craindre ce rideau les empêche de voir.

Il était merveilleux. Oui, il _était._ Car il n'est plus là. Yuuma n'était plus là. Le nouveau aussi était bien, il avait du talent. Mais il ne l'avait pas apprivoisée comme Yuuma l'avait fait. Il avait beau être aussi doux et gentil que lui, peut-être même un peu trop gentil, mais il n'arrivera jamais à le remplacer.

_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ?_


End file.
